Tempest Pixie
by Twinjodi
Summary: AU Brian has twin sisters who are younger then him and cause alot more trouble than him. This is their story. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ OR REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1:Characters

AN: Sorry for all the facts and stuff first but before the story ya might want to know a little about the new characters first. This story is a Fast and Furious 1,2, and three eventually and a crossover from Holes and Gone in 60 Seconds with three new OC s My Oc 's are Nellie O'Connor, Jody JoJo O'Connor, and Tyrie. **I do not own any of the characters from Holes or FatF except for my Oc s.** I do not want any burns or mean reviews if you think my story is that bad then maybe you should email me privately. FIRST PAGE IS DONE YAY STORY STARTING NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

TIMELINE For Jody and Nellie

Born on Sept. 4th, 1984 Parents killed at age 10 October 11,1994 Brian adopted

them at the age of 12 Sept. 13, 1996 Oct. 14, 1998, Girls went to Juvi for Boosting

cars and other various accounts Oct. 20 1998, Girls met Alan for the first time at Juvi. He

became their best friend Oct.19,2000, Girls released from their fiftieth Juvi facility

Nov. 2000, O'Conner's moved in with Rome in Barstow Nellie has Tyrie at age 17

Dec. 24, 2001 Fast and the Furious May-June 2001 Girls get revenge on the Trans May

22,2002 Girls go to Camp Greenlake May 2002-2004 2 Fast and 2 Furious June-July

2003 Tyrie lives with mom Nellie and aunt Jody at Greenlake for a week May 2004,

Girls go back home to Barstow with all the Greenlake boys after each one gets out of

Greenlake June 2004, Girls meet Roman's, Brian's, and get back together with their whole

crew Fast and the Furious: Tokoyo Drift June-August 2006

Nellie Rose O'Conner

Gender: Female

Age: 17/18

Birthdate: Sept. 4, 1984

Description: White girl with long wavy brown hair down to her waist with black, auburn, and

silver blue highlights. Her eyes are mostly green, brown, and silver. The clothes she usually

wears are some boy clothes and regular girl clothes Like Letty without

the skirts and she almost always wears a Camouflage hat or bandana on. For jewelry she wears

on her right wrist a ponytail, a silver engraved bracelet, and15-30 armbands. On her left wrist

she has a watch and three charm bracelets. On her neck is a dog heart chain, a hoop necklace, a

N diamond necklace, and dogtags. She has her belly button pierced, her left eyebrow pierced,

her nose on the right side, ears pierced, and her left and right cartilages. Her height is 5' 3 ½".

Her weight is unknown. Nellie has 16 tattoos. Before Greenlake she has a wolf on the right inner

ankle, pixie on lower back with the word PIXIE under it, a unicorn/horse on her right shoulder,

Brian's name on her left wrist, Jody's name above Brian's, a tiger on her left outer ankle, a sun

and moon on her left shoulder, Artemis above left inner ankle, volleyball on right inner ankle,

Chevrolet brand on her upper butt, dagger and gun on her left hand, VIRGO in black block

letters across her upper back. She has a butterfly on her left side of lower stomach, Drifting

Princess DP on her upper left breast.

Family/Crew: Older Brother: Brian O' Connor

Older Sister: Jody O' Connor

Roman Pearce

Child: Tyrie O'Connor-Pearce

Reason going to Camp Green lake: Nobody wanted her because her sister and her had gone to

Juvi for a alot of charges and they threatened people with their switchblades and lighters. Also

murdering two people with her sister. Child Tyrie can visit themNellie & Jody in Greenlake.

Nicknames: Baby O'Connor, Pixie, Tempest at Camp Greenlake, Artemis, and Drifting

Princess.

**Warning: Has a bad temper. Will threaten anybody that makes fun of her or her family. **

**If anybody tries to touch her silver bracelet or dog tags she will beat them up. Has a **

**black belt in karate and reigning champ in tag team wrestling/boxing. If she has her **

**temper STAY AWAY!!!!!**

Jody Ann O'Connor

Sex: Female

Age: 17/18 2002

Birthday: Sept. 4, 1984

Description: White girl with shoulder length straight brown hair with blond highlights and green

eyes. She is usually wearing are mostly girly girl like skirts and tube tops (AN: no offense to girls

that wear these) but has an occasional time where she has no skin showing like when she's in a

t-shirt and jeans. For jewelry she usually wears a shell necklace and a ring on her left middle

finger. She is 5' 6 1/2" and her weight is unknown. Jody's nicknames are JoJo, Flirt, and Street

Racing Princess.She has 12 piercings: 3 on the back of her neck, lip pierced twice, nose, her left

eyebrow twice, cartiliages on both ears once and ears pierced twice, and her belly button.She

has 9 tattoos: black tiger on her right shoulder blade, She has 9 tattoos: a black tiger on her right

shoulder, a tiger ripping out of her middle back, 5 stars under her left arm, barbwire around her

right bicep, bomb on her lower thumb, yellow and lime green dragon wings on her upper

back,JoJo on her chest in black gothic letters and Pepsi symbol on her right inner ankle. She

has SRP (Street Racing Princess) on her forearm and a cirlce around her belly button.

Family/Crew: Older Brother Brian O'Connor

Younger twin sister Nellie O'Connor

Sister's Ex-Boyfriend Roman Pearce

Nephew Tyrie O'Connor-Peacre

Reason for going to Greenlake: Nobody wanted her and her sister because her sister and her

had gone to Juvi for jacking cars anf they threatened people with their switchblades and lighters.

Also because she and her sister murdered two people. Baby nephew can visit them at

Greenlake.

**Warning: If somebody makes fun of her she will flirt with males and seduce them to do her bidding. (Gang beat etc. the person or group)**

AN: Sorry about not updating sooner but i'm super busy and with school and sports. Thanks for the good reviews and will be starting the next chapter the story in a little while after I get Jody's description up so stay tuned lol c ya :D


	2. The Start

**Tempest Pixie:**

Chapter 1:The Start

1 year after the semi-trucks heists in L.A. my sister and I figured it would be okay to get

revenge on the Trans in May, for killing our mom and dad 9 years ago and making our brother,

Brian, lose his job. How you ask? 1 year ago Brian had to choose to put the blame on the

Toretto team or the Trans, he chose the Trans because the Toretto team were his friends and he

didn't want to blame his friends when he found out that they were guilty, He couldn't turn them

in so he blamed it on the Trans. The Trans weren't guilty for the semi-trucks heist but they were

guilty of street racing and other crimes so they were on probation for two years. The Toretto's

ran to Mexico and we were free for now because Brian gave him (Dom) his car. Now a year

after the heists and we're ready for our revenge on the Trans after living with Roman at the

trailer house in Barstow for 2 years.

* * *

Well, we should probably introduce ourselves shouldn't we? Ok well I'm Nellie O'Connor. My

hair is long wavy brown with black, blonde, and auburn highlights and my eyes are green

most of the time. My car is a Aston Martin DBS that is aquamarine with a pixie on the front with

the words 'Pixie Dust' under it. From there, there are sparkles going back on each side of the

car until the second door coming from the pixies wands. From the start of the second door to

the end of the car is a tiger. On the top of the trunk there is Pixie in block camouflage letters and

the track lights are aqua also. Now my back seat has a car seat for mine and Roman's baby

Tyrie. How did Tyrie come to be you ask? Well, at 17 and still living with Rome, my sister,

roman, and I all went out that night and all got drunk and came back to the trailer and well shit

happened. Even though Ty was a mistake we Roman and I still love him. He's black like his

father and has a start of a little afro. Now my older twin sister Jody is the best friend you could

ever have and is Ty's godmother even if she cusses way too much. Jody has long straight with

blond highlights and her eyes are brown. Our most prized possesions are our cars (not counting

Tyrie).Her car is black and silver with white headlights. On the front is a picture of a lynx,

cougar, bobcat, leopard, black leopard, panther, jaguar, Siberian tiger, tiger and a lion. On the

side is a Siberian tiger. The top of the trunk is her nickname Jo-Jo in fluorescent yellow black

letters. Her interior is wildcat prints different on each seat also with a car seat for Tyrie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tempest Pixie:**

AN: ok here's the second one enjoy.

Chapter 2: The Crime

Tonight is May 22th, 2002 and we're ready for our revenge. Jo-Jo and I are ready for action

and about ready to go but not before checking to see if Rome and Tyrie are asleep. We

shouldn't have worried because they were. Brian's gone out on another date thank the Lord

and we are dressed for the special occasion in black clothes, black face paint, and our favorite

weapons.

From Barstow to L.A. is about 300 miles so it'll take us about 3 hours. Brian isn't the only

fast O'Connor. We got into our car and took off to L.A. When we got to L.A. we checked out

weapons. Jo-Jo had grenades and bombs, I had guns, and we both had knives. In case all else

failed we knew karate, wrestling, and boxing. I signaled to her to move in and we stealthily crept

through the side door of the Tran warehouse and looked around when we heard voices. It was

Lance and Johnny Tran! We crept as close as we could to them without them seeing us and

hide behind some boxes. I signaled Jo to throw her smoke bombs and after she did I went into

the smoke with the special glasses that Brian had "borrowed" from L.A.P.D. after he quit. I

took both my guns out that had silencers on them and shot both of the coughing Trans in he

heart/ chest area. DEAD. Suddenly, I heard somebody, probably of the Tran crew, outside. Jo-

Jo and I looked at each other for a second then bolted for the side door leaving behind the guns

and smoke bombs. We jumped into my Aqua Aston Martin DBS and drove home to Barstow.

When we finally go there we snuck back into the trailer and tiptoed into our room and

pretended to be asleep, in case Brian or Rome came in, until we actually were asleep.

**AN: The third is coming after 10 reviews so please keep reviewing and flames are welcome but no nasty comments or talking about how much i suck at writing. If ya don't like it don't read it!!!!!**


	4. Authors Note

Sorry guys this isn't another chapter!

Currently I have been totally unactive with updating and I'm having a huge writers block and for that I'm sorry! I have also been super busy with hospital visits for my health problems and they are still up in the air..doctors can't figure out what's wrong with me. So this note is to say that all my stories are on hold because I do not have the time,energy or want to continue them. I'm sorry viewers..any questions comments feel free to pm me!!


End file.
